With the development of the Internet, people have constructed a variety of network systems to solve various problems encountered in their lives. In a network system, each user is mapped essentially as one or more data objects, and different data objects have different attributes. The attribute values can be generally categorized into a numeric type and a non-numeric type. A typical example of numeric type is a value used to store the number of resources owned by a user. The resources owned by the user may be the number of solid materials (for example, goods) owned by the user, or virtual resources (for example a variety of tokens such as game currencies, or points released by various online service providers), or the account balance of the user in a banking system, etc.
When two transaction parties want to carry out a transaction operation in an online transaction system, a value transfer operation between the two transaction parties will be involved. In traditional art, such a value transfer operation is generally initiated by a user. For example, when a user wants to deliver game currencies to other users via an online gaming system, he can deliver the game currencies through a transaction system or mail system established in the game. In the transaction system, the user needs to find the other party's virtual character before conducting a face-to-face (in a same virtual scene) transaction process; while in the mail system, the user needs to enter the recipient's username, email address, etc. for uniquely identifying the recipient, and then needs to enter a transfer value expected by each recipient. In an online payment system, such as online banking, third-party payment or other financial accounts, each time when a user wants to make fund transfer (in such a case, an account balance is mapped to an attribute value of the user) to others, he still needs to enter an account number and a transfer amount of a recipient.
That is, in various network systems, if an initiating user wants to transfer an attribute value, it is a necessary step to input or select target users and input transfer values. However, in traditional art, when a user needs to initiate value transfer operations for multiple users simultaneously, he needs to select or enter the values one by one; the process is quite complicate, and it costs the initiating user quite long time to enter or select the target users and the values.